The disclosure relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle 1.
Airbag modules typically comprise at least one covering or cover for receiving an airbag and an airbag which may be inflated with gas through an injection orifice in order to protect an occupant. The cover separates an outside space of the airbag module from an inside space of the airbag module. The airbag is may be deployed by an openable region of the cover in the outside space of the module and having a first outflow orifice of the airbag module. The orifice is arranged in the inside space of the airbag module in an inflated state such that gas emerging from the first outflow orifice passes through the open openable region into the outside space. Furthermore, such an airbag module comprises a gas generator to generate a gas for inflating the airbag. The gas emerges from at least one gas outlet orifice of the gas generator and passes through the injection orifice into the airbag. The openable region of the cover may, for example, be opened by the airbag, pressing against the openable region during deployment in a main deployment direction. Tear-open lines may be provided on the cover, along which tear-open lines the openable region of the cover may be torn open.
It would be advantageous to provide a mechanism that improves the inflation behavior of an airbag module.